


Tell me your deepest desires

by Nichole1011



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Brief mention of Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demon sex at one point, Demon!Jongho, Established Relationship, Everyone else are demons, Hardly beta read, How Do I Tag, I wouldn't call it graphic but I added the Archive Warning just in case, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Smut, Super minor - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, almost forgot, human!yunho, vampire!Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole1011/pseuds/Nichole1011
Summary: Yunho's life starts to spiral downhill, but thank goodness his two best friends, Jongho and Wooyoung, are there to help lift him back up.And also maybe they introduce him to the world of demons and maybe he murders a guy and maybe he gets himself two boyfriends for life.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	Tell me your deepest desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinalvirgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinalvirgin/gifts).



> Prompter, I sincerely hope you enjoy this! <3
> 
> I haven't written much gore or violence so it was a T A S K but I hope it's up to snuff!  
> Without the actual snuff.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Read. The. Tags.

> It started out simple, unassuming.

“But I’m not sick,” Yunho says, confusion evident in his voice.

“Sure, but your boss doesn’t know that.” Wooyoung throws an arm over Yunho’s shoulders and pulls him in tight. He thinks maybe Wooyoung sniffed his neck, but that’s weird right? “Tonight is going to be so epic, Yunnie. You won’t want to miss it.”

They’d partied well into the early morning hours and honestly, Yunho had completely forgotten that he’d lied to his boss.

Over the next two months, he calls out over and over. Eventually, he gets fired but there’s no time to worry about that. Wooyoung and Jongho take him out to celebrate. That’s the first time he tries marijuana.

When he gets evicted three months later, he ends up at Jongho’s.

“I have a spare room,” Jongho had offered innocently enough.

It’s not a spare room, but the pantry in his kitchen. It’s big enough for his bed and desk and that’s it. Yunho doesn’t mind though; better than being homeless.

Plus his two best friends are always there for him.

So he’s very surprised when he’s woken up at three in the morning, still drunk from the night before, to sounds of moaning. He’s lived with Jongho for nearly four months and his friend has  _ never _ brought anyone home before. He creeps out of his tiny space and peeks his head into the living room.

What he sees takes his breath away.

He can tell the large creature is Jongho by his eyes, but his skin is red and he has horns and...are those claws?

He hears another loud moan accompanied by a strangely deep chuckle.

“You’re going to wake him up,” Jongho says to whoever is on top of him. Yunho tries to rub the sleep from his eyes, but the person on top of Jongho is still blurry and out of focus, even though he can see Jongho clearly.

“Good,” the man whines as he lifts himself up from Jongho’s lap. Yunho nearly gasps as he watches the person slam back down on what looked like a very large red cock. “I’m tired of waiting.”

“Baby, you need to be patient. He’s different. I can sense it.”

“Mmhmm,” the man whines, lifting himself up again. Jongho can feel himself getting hard beneath his sweatpants and if he wasn’t so enthralled, he’d be embarrassed. “I can feel it too, Jongie, but we need to test him. See if he’s worth it.” Jongho gives the man a big smile before grabbing his hips, his claws digging into the flesh of the man’s hips and back and drawing blood. The man moans loudly as Jongho starts to move his body up and down on his cock, as if he weighs nothing.

“God, fucking you never gets old.”

“It’s only been six hundred years.”

Jongho pushes himself off the couch and presses his lips to the man’s shoulder before biting down hard. Yunho watches, fascinated, as the man’s blood gushes down his back.

It’s only then that he realizes the blood is purple.

“Fuck Jongie, yes baby. Suck me and fuck me.”

It’s only then that Yunho puts it together. He takes a few steps back, allowing himself one final look at his two best friends before he scurries back to his pantry. It’s only once he’s under the comfort of his blanket that he thinks everything through.

Jongho was definitely a monster or something, right? Red skin with a giant cock and horns and fucking CLAWS?

And only one person calls him Jongie.

And why was Wooyoung’s blood  _ purple _ instead of red?

What the fuck is going on here?

Gone are his friends; Wooyoung with his purple hair that never seems to grow and his ear piercings and gorgeous smile. Jongho with his auburn hair and gentle demeanor and calming smile.

He doesn’t sleep a wink for the rest of the night and practically barrels over Jongho the following morning when he heads towards the bathroom. “You’re in a hurry,” Jongho calls after him. Yunho ignores him and slams the bathroom door shut, locking it.

At least Jongho is himself again.

Another four months pass without incident. Yunho convinces himself it was some sort of kinky dream, that he just wants to watch his best friends fuck and maybe he has a thing for monsters. Maybe when he’s home alone and in the shower, fucking into his hand, he thinks of how good Wooyoung looked being fucked by Jongho’s giant monster cock.

Maybe when he thinks about how good  _ he’d _ look, writhing underneath Jongho’s body, he whimpers.

Maybe when he imagines that it’s monster Jongho with his claws digging into Yunho’s legs and his spiked tongue licking his balls while Yunho’s cock is between the curls of his horns, he comes so loud he practically screams.

He never tells his friends about his dream.

* * *

“Where did you say we’re going?” Yunho asks Jongho, still tipsy and a little high. The road they’re on is bumpy and the cab of the truck seems warmer than usual. They’re winding down from a wild night out and Yunho is currently curled into Wooyoung’s side, thinking about how Wooyoung always smells so  _ god damn _ amazing.

“You’ll see, pretty birdie,” Jongho tells him, blowing him a kiss. Yunho thinks nothing of it, snuggling his cheek against Wooyoung, who starts to card his fingers through Yunho’s hair.

“Okie dokie,” Yunho whispers before he doses off. When he comes to, he has no idea where they are or how long he’s been out.

“Let’s go, little birdie,” Wooyoung whispers before placing a gentle kiss to the top of Yunho’s head.

“Okie.” Yunho grabs Wooyoung’s hand and follows him without complaint. They enter a warehouse and go down what seems to be ten flights of stairs before they come to a dark door that Yunho hadn’t realized was even there. He watches as Jongho inputs a long, complex code into the keypad (are those symbols or is Yunho drunker than he thought he was?) and then pushes the door open. Behind it, Yunho is surprised to see a small group of people. The lights are out with only candles lighting the room (and what looks to be hundreds of them, in fact) and music is playing in the background. Wooyoung grabs Yunho’s hand and gently pulls him into the room. Once inside, Jongho and Wooyoung exchange a few looks before Jongho walks through a black door to the side that Yunho hadn’t even noticed.

“C’mon my little birdie, let’s go sit down.” Yunho allows himself to be pulled by Wooyoung through the small group of people before he’s falling onto Wooyoung’s lap. The chair they’re on is clearly only meant for one person, though it is spacious. Wooyoung doesn’t seem to mind as Yunho allows himself to curl into Wooyoung, anxious to avoid the stares of the strangers in the room and desperate to be closer to his best friend.

A few minutes pass before the black door opens and a group of men come through. Suddenly, there’s a large conference table in the center of the room and everyone except Wooyoung and Yunho take seats.

“We’ll stay here, little birdie.”

Yunho hums to let Wooyoung know that he heard him and he starts to doze off.

When he comes to for the second time tonight, someone has their hand on him.

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Wooyoung growls at the person the hand must belong to.

“He isn’t yours,” the man replies in a teasing tone. “You have yet to mark him.” Yunho’s eyes blink open and he sees a man with dark purple hair standing over him. “I see you’re awake, human. My name is Hongjoong.” The man extends a hand out but Wooyoung slaps it away.

“Don’t touch him, little birdie.”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ fucking hit me, you blood sucking freak,” Hongjoong practically screams. His voice startles Yunho and he clings tighter to Wooyoung. “You brought this filthy, disgusting human into our sanctuary and now you think you can lay a hand on me? Just because my brother has allowed you around does not mean -”

“Can you  _ not _ scream, Hong? I know you absolutely love it, but you’re scaring the human. I don’t need Jongho on my ass for the next hundred years about how his dirty human from 2020 died a premature death,” a man with blonde hair who looks abnormally gentle and soft says as he places a hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder. “Besides, he’s actually kind of pretty. Much prettier than their last one.” The man then turns to Wooyoung with a beaming smile. “Wooyoung, it’s been too long.”

“Not long enough, Yeosang.” Wooyoung bites back, his arms wrapping tighter around Yunho. What the fuck is even happening? Who are these men? Why did the purple haired guy call Wooyoung a blood-sucker? Where is Jongho?

“I’ve been trying to reach you for years,” the blonde man (Yeosang?) tells Wooyoung, his eyes still glued to Wooyoung’s face.

“I’ve been avoiding you. Isn’t it fucking obvious?”

“That must hurt you,” Yeosang chuckles softly before turning around and sitting back down at the large table.

“Stop tormenting the human,” a woman’s voice growls from somewhere outside of Yunho’s vision. He wants to look up and see who it is, but Wooyoung is holding him so tightly he can hardly move his head. “We have one final thing on the agenda. Jongho, the floor is yours.”

“Thank you, Miss Hyuna. As you all know, it is almost time for Reaping. We all have our quotas to make and I ask, as I do every year, that we be cautious. Just a few months ago, Wooyoung was found out by a local. I took care of him and even took the extra precaution of moving Yunho in with me, but we should always be wary. The Covenant could attack at any time and it would really ruin my day if I saw those dicks anytime soon. It’s been three hundred years, but last time we nearly lost San and Seonghwa. Yeosang lost a few of his children when Beomgyu purged their homes in Seoul and Wooyoung and I lost our other. I know some of you have hardly been affected by the Covenant and their terror, but you should still -”

“Why should I worry?” A tall man with sandy brown hair asks, tossing an apple into the air and catching it as it falls. “You and Wooyoung find a new other every fifty years. You haven’t even claimed him yet, haven’t tested him. Yeosang has hundreds of children, most of whom he can’t even name, and San and Seonghwa were being idiots. We were in the middle of a fucking war and they decided to get high and spend a week in India. That was their own fault. I’m not an idiot.”

“Mingi,” Jongho sighs, “it’s important to be cautious. Even now we need to be cautious. You were very close to being caught in the 1600’s, too worried about keeping your precious gold safe. We all need to remember, especially during Reaping, that we are not untouchable, that we cannot die. We all have our weaknesses and we need to protect ourselves.”

“For being the Prince of Lust, you sure are a fucking buzzkill,” Mingi replies with a chuckle.

“How many wives and husbands do you have again, Mingi? Currently you’re sitting at forty-two, is that correct? How are you going to feel when Soobin comes down and rains fire on one of your homes? How would you feel if Jungkook or Chaeyeon or Solar were to die because you got lazy?” Jongho asserts, his voice raw and powerful. Yunho has never heard him sound so serious, so angry.

“That would never happen,” Mingi replies nonchalantly, but Yunho can hear the way his voice shakes with something close to fear.

“I lost Xiangling and Qiqi when Beomgyu purged their homes,” Yeosang says quietly. “I did know their names. I know all of my children’s names. It hurt me more than you will ever realize to lose them. Xiangling and I were expecting a child, something that you all know is very rare for the few of my kind. Yes, I have hundreds of children but none of them are  _ my _ children. I’ve turned hundreds of humans into vampires who rely on me and I know every single one of them by name. Xiangling, Qiqi, and our very own Wooyoung are no exception. It could be another five hundred years before I find a mate that can give birth to my child. You’re acting as if none of us can lose something, as if none of us can feel anything. Mingi, you’re being childish and immature. Your gluttony comes out in the form of keeping wives and husbands, of hoarding gold and money and ancient relics. All of those things can be taken from you in very quick succession. I agree with Yunho. We need to be careful. Some of us get too comfortable when the Covenant hasn’t been active in a while, but they’re always here. They’re always watching. It only takes one step out of line by any one of us and they’ll declare another war.”

Yunho tries his best to continue listening to the conversation around him, but he finds himself falling asleep again.

He doesn’t know who these men are or what they’re talking about, but he’s glad he’s in Wooyoung’s arms.

When he wakes next, he’s in his room. He’s been tucked into his bed and someone left a glass of water on his desk. He gets up and goes about his morning like usual. Takes a shower, brushes his teeth, throws on whatever he can find, and starts to make breakfast. Jongho stumbles into the kitchen twenty minutes later and gives Yunho a sleepy smile.

“Good morning beautiful,” he yawns. Yunho blushes, but doesn’t reply. He’s itching to ask about yesterday. Part of it feels like a strange dream, but deep down he knows that his best friends are involved with something dark and intense and real. “Wooyoung will be here soon. We’ll answer your questions, I promise.”

“So it wasn’t a dream?” Yunho asks as he dishes out their breakfast and sits across from Jongho at their small table.

“It wasn’t. You’re probably confused and a little scared, but I promise that you will have a choice.”

“A choice in what?”

“In this,” Jongho tells him with a smile. “A choice with us.”

“How so?”

“You know we love you, right? We’d do anything for you, Yunnie. You’re our beautiful ray of sunshine. Our best friend. Our missing piece.” Yunho blushes again as his heart thumps loudly. “We want you to stay with us for a long time, but that means you’ll have to take a test.”

“A test?”

“That’s right,” Jongho tells him with a smile, his eyes sparkling. “The life that we live is long and dangerous and we need to make sure you’re here to stay. That you love us.”

“I do love you. Both of you,” Yunho practically shouts before he’s blushing again. “I have for a while now. I just didn’t think you were interested.”

“Aww baby, we’re definitely interested,” Jongho chuckles quietly before finishing off his breakfast. “There’s just a few things about us that you don’t know and a few things that will take some adjusting to.”

Wooyoung comes over an hour later and together, they tell Yunho about their lives. Jongho is a Prince of Demons, specifically the Prince of Lust. His brothers are all princes as well and their only sister is the Princess of Demons and heir to their fathers throne. One of Jongho’s brothers, the sandy brown haired one named Yeosang, is a vampire. He was one of the first vampires ever created and he sired Wooyoung.

So he was best friends with a vampire and a demon.

Cool cool cool cool cool.

They tell him about their history; they find a human to love and make that humans life a good life. They give the human everything they could ever need or ask for.

Yunho is the first human to not exploit them. Wooyoung tells a story about a woman from the 1800’s that loved them both immensely, or so she claimed. They found out after a few years that she was lying to them about her money problems and was actually married.

“Sometimes, things don’t work out,” Jongho tells him quietly, his hand squeezing Wooyoungs. “But sometimes we find someone that makes us wish we had more time with them. We think that’s you, Yunho.”

“But you barely know me,” Yunho replies quietly, doing his best to curl into the side of the couch and appear small.

“We know that we love you,” Wooyoung tells him softly. “We know that we want to make you happy. Why else would we have helped you so much? We helped you quit that horrible job, leave that toxic household, gave you a place to live and helped you get a job that gave you just enough money for what you need. We provide you with everything you could ever ask for, you just don’t ask for much.”

“So if I wanted my own car, I could get one?”

“You could have it tomorrow, little birdie,” Wooyoung smiles.

“I don’t need a car,” Yunho grumbles softly. “I can’t believe I thought I was crazy,” he whispers offhandedly.

“Crazy?”

“I saw you guys. Well, I wasn’t sure if it was you two but I saw you. Jongho, you were red and had horns and Wooyoung was bleeding but his blood was  _ purple _ and I thought it was a nightmare but the nightmare turned into something more.”

“Did you like what you saw, little birdie?”

“What?”

“Did you like it?” Wooyoung asks again, his eyes staring into Yunho. He feels his cock twitch as his entire body heats up.

“Yes,” he whispers into his arm. “I liked it a lot.”

“If you pass the test, you can join us. Would you like that, little birdie?”   
Yunho nods his head, his eyes bouncing between his two best friends. “When can I take the test?”

“You’re so eager,” Jongho chuckles, pressing a gentle kiss to Wooyoung’s cheek. “He’ll be great.”

Yunho is patient. He waits and waits and waits. He hears them making love in the living room more often now and finds himself drawn to his hiding spot, cock in his fist as he watches Wooyoung ride Jongho’s huge cock. It’s exciting and scary and he can’t wait to be there with them instead of hiding in the shadows.

Finally, seven weeks later, they finally tell him his test is starting.

They drive into town and after winding through the rundown streets, they stop in front of a small house. It’s barely standing, the paint practically crawling off the walls and the door doesn't shut all the way.

Wooyoung grabs his hand and leads him into the house and up the stairs. In one of the bathrooms, they find a man hiding in the shower a small knife in his hand.

“Please don’t do this,” the man cries out as Jongho grabs him by the hair and pulls him into the closest bedroom. Yunho watches in horror as Jongho duct tapes the man to the mattress and stands it up against the wall. He watches as Wooyoung grabs the knife from the mans hand and starts to cut into the mans flesh. The cuts are shallow, more like scratches but they start to bleed eventually as Wooyoung starts to cut deeper and deeper.

“Reaping has started,” Jongho says from the window where he is staring up at the moon. Yunho wants to ask what he’s talking about, but he’s too scared. Is he next? Is his test to cut this man? Or to be cut? Jongho turns around with an unreadable smile on his face and crosses the room as the man on the mattress starts to sob louder. “Are you ready, Yunnie?”

“Ready for what?”

“The beginning of your test.”

“I’m - I’m not s-sure I can d-do it,” Yunho stutters, eyes flitting between Wooyoung, the man, and Jongho.

“Oh Yunnie, you’re not going to join Wooyoung,” Jongho tells him with a fond smile. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, three men appear behind Jongho. Yunho recognizes them from the night under that warehouse, but he can’t seem to recall their names.

“Good evening, Yunho. It’s wonderful to finally meet you. You can call me San, the Prince of Envy.” The gorgeous man with red highlights leans forward and kisses Yunho’s hand. A moment later, another man is in front of him. The man with the purple hair.

“Yunho, it’s so pleasant to see you again. My name is Hongjoong, the Prince of Wrath and I cannot  _ wait _ to get to know you better.” Hongjoong kisses the top of Yunho’s hand as well and Yunho can feel his cheeks heating up. The third man is in front of him before he can blink, this time taking both of Yunho’s hands up to his mouth and kissing them.

“Yunho, you really are a gorgeous little thing. I’m sorry for what was said the last time we all saw you. Sometimes we can be assholes,” the man chuckles softly. “I am Seonghwa, the Prince of Sloth.” Yunho takes in the gorgeous man's dark hair and cross earrings. An interesting choice for demons, he thinks to himself.

“Is he ready,” Hongjoong asks Jongho, his eyes teasing over Yunho’s body.

“Nearly. Wooyoung is collecting the blood now. It shouldn’t be more than another few minutes.”

“Wonderful. Reaping is such a fun time!” Hongjoong sings merrily, skipping around the small room.

“This home is disgusting,” Seonghwa remarks as he makes his way around the tiny house. “The milk in the fridge went bad three weeks ago.”

“You’re the demon of laziness,” San laughs from somewhere in the home. “You should be used to this. Reaping is your favorite time.”

“I don’t absorb from the downtrodden, San you asshole. I absorb from the rich. Remember a few years ago when I latched onto Elon? He’s still feeling the effects of my time with him. He didn’t do anything for days and nearly starved to death thanks to me. Now he’s got a child with a ridiculous name and he’s always tweeting the dumbest things.”

“You know Elon Musk?” Yunho asks, hoping the demon prince can hear him. Suddenly, Seonghwa is standing in front of him.

“I did know him,” he whispers into Yunho’s ear, causing his body to shutter. “I latched onto his soul and absorbed his life force a few years ago. He’s been a little off ever since.”

“Oh,” Yunho croaks. “I didn’t realize demons could latch onto people.”

“It’s called possession, pretty boy,” Hongjoong laughs, intertwining Yunho’s fingers with his. “Maybe you’ll be lucky enough to experience it one day.”

“He’s joking,” Jongho tells him, suddenly appearing at his side. “Wooyoung is ready. Let’s do this.” Yunho is lead into the bedroom by Jongho and Hongjoong and gasps when he sees a man laying at Wooyoung’s feet.

“Is he...dead?”

“Of course he is,” San groans from behind him.

“Ready, little birdie?”

“For what?”

“Your test,” Wooyoung tells him quietly. “Come.” Yunho crosses the room and sits in the chair directly in front of Wooyoung. “This is going to seem weird, but if you want to be with us then this is necessary. Do you consent?” Yunho nods his head and a moment later, something hot and thick is being poured on his head.

Suddenly the demons have surrounded them and are chanting something in a language Yunho has never heard before. He looks down and sees the hot liquid is red. A deep, dark red. His brain yells at him, screams at him to leave. He shouldn’t be here. He hears a loud crack and suddenly, the woman from the other night is there too.

Oh holy shit, is this blood?

“I am Hyuna. You are Yunho. Tonight, we test you. Tonight, we decide if you should be Reaped or Accepted.” She glides over to Wooyoung and Yunho, effortlessly walking under the ring of bodies and arms that surround them. “Tonight we will learn your Intentions. Human Yunho, are you ready?” Yunho simply nods. “What was the name of the cat you had as a child?”

“Brisket,” Yunho answers automatically.

“What was the name of the hamster you had as a teenager?”

“Widget.”

“Was was the name of the street you lived on in Daegu?”

“Hosan-ro.”

“When is your birthday?”

“March 23rd.”

“Who was the first person you ever fell in love with?”

“Hyunjin.”

“How old were you then?”

“Fifteen.”

“How old are you now?”

“Twenty.”

“When did you last speak to Hyunjin?”

“Three years ago.”

“Are you a virgin?”

“Yes.” The words fall from Yunho’s mouth before he can stop them. They’re simple questions, but he finds himself embarrassed. He can’t take his eyes off Hyuna, who seems to be...glowing?

“Do you believe in vampires?”

“Yes.”

“Did you believe in vampires twelve months ago?”

“No.”

“Why do you now believe in vampires?”

“Because Wooyoung is a vampire and I believe in Wooyoung.” Yunho hears a snort from the demon prince behind him, but he’s not sure which one it is.

“Do you love Jongho, Prince of Lust?”

“I do.”

“Do you love Wooyoung, child of Yeosang?”

“I do.”

“Are you willing to commit your life to them? To never be with another? To bond with them for all of eternity?”

“I am.”

“Do you have any desire to harm Wooyoung, child of Yeosang or Jongho, Prince of Lust?”

“Never.”

“What are your deepest desires?” The air around Yunho seems to stand still. His body flexes oddly as more words pour from his mouth. Words he’s never said before, attached to thoughts he’d long thought he’d buried.

“Take the life of another human. Be used like a toy in bed. Be with multiple men at once. Show my parents I can succeed at something. Taste human flesh. Be loved unconditionally.” Yunho seems to deflate immediately after the words leave his mouth and he can feel tears falling down his cheeks.

Wooyoung is quick to catch him before he can slump out of the chair. He pays no mind to the find that Yunho is now covered in blood, yet his face is magically untouched. He sweeps Yunho up and carries him into the living room bridal style. Two seconds later, they’re inside Jongho’s apartment and Yunho falls to the floor, heaving.

“It’s okay, little birdie. You did amazing. You can let it out. We will clean it up later.” Yunho continues to heave until his breakfast is laying in front of him and he falls to the floor, exhausted. “Let’s get you clean, little birdie.” Wooyoung takes care of him for the next hour. He bathes him, cleaning the blood from his entire body. He makes him soup and carefully feeds it to him, making sure to wipe any that dribbles onto his chin. Once he’s clean and full, Wooyoung carries him into Jongho’s bedroom and lays him down gently on the bed. “This is your room now, little birdie. No more pantry, okay? You passed your test and will soon be ours.”

By the time Jongho gets home two hours later, Yunho is fast asleep and curled into Wooyoung’s chest.

“How is he?”

“Good. Tired. He fell asleep pretty quickly after I fed him. Did Hyuna give the okay?”

“She did. She said that she felt like he was different.”

“So she feels it too? That’s oddly comforting. Are they out now?”

“Of course they are. It’s the first night of Reaping.”

“Demons and their silly traditions,” Wooyoung chuckles. The three men curl into each other and within a few minutes, they’re all asleep.

When Yunho wakes up the next morning, he finds himself strangely invigorated. He climbs out of Jongho’s bed and finds his two best friends in the kitchen, making him breakfast.

“Are you ready for today, my little birdie?”

“Ready for what?” Yunho asks, taking a bite out of the apple Wooyoung had just held in his hand.

“We have to complete the ritual. You have a short list of desires we need to fulfill and then you can be ours!” Wooyoung practically sings as he jumps from his chair. “Time to get dressed!”

Half an hour later, they’re all dressed and finishing off breakfast when the doorbell rings. The person doesn’t wait for it to be answered, instead just sauntering inside.

“Are we ready?” Yeosang asks the three men. Yunho nods and smiles at the vampire demon, earning a smile in return. “Then let’s go!”

“Where are we going?” Yunho asks the three men, eager for an answer.

“Last night, you told the Princess of Pride about your deepest desires. Now we have forty-eight hours to fulfill half of them, which should be relatively easy considering you seem to be a simple man. The more we fulfill, the stronger their claim on you will be. We might even be able to get them all. Humans can be so simple sometimes. Except Seungmin. Remember his laundry list of fucking desires? We almost didn’t complete his ritual.” Neither Wooyoung nor Jongho says anything in return, so Yunho doesn’t ask any questions.

They get into a black SUV and drive for a few hours. Yeosang seems to be looking for something in particular and won’t stop the car until he finds it.

When he does finally find it, it’s not anything Yunho was expecting.

“Perfect,” Yeosang practically sings as he throws the car into park.

“Why are we here?” Yunho asks, staring up at the towering building. It’s at least ten stories tall and it looks like a residential building.

“There’s a man inside to help you fulfill your ritual,” Jongho whispers into his ear, pressing a kiss to his neck. Yunho shivers and he can feel his cock twitch in his pants.

“Oh. Okay.”

They take the elevator to the top floor and walk into the large penthouse with ease, bypassing the security code.

“How did you do that?”

“We’re demons,” Yeosang tells him as if it’s the most obvious answer ever.

Once inside the penthouse, they find a woman asleep in the bedroom. Next to her is a man who appears much older than her. “Sanghoon,” Yeosang booms, startling the two people awake. “We are here today because of the crimes you have committed against us.”

“Who are you people?” The woman shrieks, stumbling out of the bed.

“Be gone, woman,” Jongho shouts at her. The woman doesn’t look back as she runs from the apartment.

“Wh-who are you?” The man, Sanghoon, asks.

“We are here to make you pay for your sins,” Yeosang booms again. He looks back at Wooyoung, Jongho, and Yunho. “Is it time.” Yeonsang pulls a large knife from who-knows-where and hands it to Yunho. “It is time.”

“What?”

“Your deepest desires,” Wooyoung whispers directly into his ear. “This is what you wanted.”

“We can do two of them now,” Jungho whispers into his other ear. “You can do it, Yunnie.”

“You love us, right?” Wooyoung asks. “Now is the time to prove it.”

Yunho takes the knife from Yeosang and approaches the man slowly. Was this really one of his deepest desires? He’s never really thought about murder before, never thought about taking a life. Why would this be one of his desires?

“What have you done?” Yunho asks the man quietly, looking into his eyes. “Why are we here?”

“I don’t know,” the man sobs. Sometimes twists in Yunho’s gut and his brain starts to fog over.  _ Stab him, stab him, stab him _ echoes through his brain.

“What have you done?”

“Nothing! I’m a good man, I promise! I’m a pastor!”

_ Stab him _

“What have you done?”

_ Stab him _

“I’m a god fearing man! I have three children and a beautiful wife and I -”

_ Stab him stab him stab him _

“I ASKED YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” Yunho screams, raising the knife above his head.

_ Stab him stab him stab him _

“It only happened once! I swear, and my children forgave me. I was drunk and I -”

Yunho feels his arm come down, feels resistance against the blade, but he can’t stop.

It ignites something inside him.

By the time he’s finished, the man in front of him is no longer breathing.

He doesn’t even remember tasting the flesh, but as they’re leaving the penthouse Yeosang congratulates him on three desires down.

He doesn’t even register that he’s only gone through two of them.

By the time they get back to their house, the blood has already started to dry on Yunho’s body. His clothes are covered in it, his skin itching as the blood coats it like glue. Everything is foggy, hazy, as they enter the house. Yeosang leaves but Yunho isn’t sure when he left. Suddenly, he’s in the shower with Wooyoung and Jongho. They’re cleaning him up. Again.

He watches as the blood circles the drain and wonders what exactly that man was about to confess to. Maybe he should have waited, should have listened to him. He  _ killed _ someone and he doesn’t even know why.

He falls asleep ten minutes later, his body absolutely drained and exhausted.

It’s only two in the afternoon.

When he wakes up again at nearly midnight, he seeks comfort in his two best friends.

He finds them in the living room, cuddling close together. They look surprised to see him, but reach their arms out to him.

“What did I do today?”

“You proved that you want to be with us,” Wooyoung tells him, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“You proved that you love us.”

“I do love you, I love you both. But I don’t know why I had to do that.”

“It’s the Prince of Lust’s fault,” Wooyoung teases.

“As a Demon Prince, we have traditions. Wooyoung had to do it as well. As did the many humans that he and I have taken in. You must face your deepest desires and conquer them. You’re only required to conquer half of them for the bond to seal, but the more you face the stronger our bond.”

“Yeosang said I had three already completed? But I only did two?”

“You took someones life, tasted human flesh, and are loved unconditionally.”

“By who?”

“By us, silly,” Jongho chuckles as if it’s the most obvious thing he’s ever said.

“You two love me?”

“Little birdie, we wouldn’t have subjected you to the horror that is Jongie’s family if we didn’t love you. We wanted to introduce you to them so they could see that we are serious about you.”

“Do you introduce all your boyfriends to them?”

“We do,” Jongho replies softly. “But we thought you were different and Hyuna senses it too. We think you’re our missing piece.”

“Your what?”

“You’re the Triforce of Courage to our Triforces of Wisdom and Power,” Wooyoung giggles, squeezing Yunho’s hand.

“With you, we’ll be complete. Finally. It’s all we’ve wanted for so long, Yunnie.”

“Me?”

“You,” Jongho whispers, eyes glued to Yunho’s lips. Yunho lets out an embarrassing whine before he jumps forward and smashes into Jongho. He hears Wooyoung chuckle from behind him and sticks his hand out blindly, grabbing for Wooyoung. Wooyoung seems to know exactly what he wants because a few minutes later, they’re laying on their bed. Yunho is sandwiched between Wooyoung and Jongho, with Wooyoung’s long fingers pressing into his tight, virgin hole. They don’t say much, but the whines and whimpers falling from Yunho’s mouth tell them all they need to know.

“If it becomes too much for you, say red, okay baby? Green means go, yellow means slow down, red means stop.” Wooyoung whispers into his ear, pushing a third finger in. Yunho nods furiously, his hands gripping Jongho’s hips desperately as Jongho’s large cock ruts against Yunho’s legs. He’s desperate for this, for the two of them. It’s all he’s been craving for months now, to feel them inside of him. “And don’t worry. Jongho will stay in this form so it’s easier for him to fuck your throat, okay baby?” Yunho moans loudly, his cock twitching violently against Jongho’s skin. Both men laugh while Yunho tries not to blow his load before they’ve actually done anything.

He hears a bottle pop open and assumes it’s the lube. He’s proved correct a few moments later when Wooyoung’s slicked up cock starts to slowly push into him. Wooyoung isn’t anywhere near as big as Jongho and Yunho counts himself lucky. Wooyoung slides inside him perfectly and both men moan loudly when he bottoms out, the bush of his pubic hair nearly tickling Yunho’s ass. Jongho pulls himself away, much to Yunho’s dismay and just watches. It’s rare that he gets to see Wooyoung doing this, rare to see such a pliant and gorgeous young man melt in Wooyoung’s grasp. He wraps his hand around his cock and starts to pump as Wooyoung repositions Yunho and picks up his pace, fucking into the human faster and faster until Yunho is crying into his pillow.

“Color?”

“G-green,” Yunho sobs. “Harder, please. I need  _ more  _ more more.”

“Okay little birdie,” Wooyoung replies with a smirk before he starts to jackhammer into Yunho’s tight hole. Yunho lets out a loud scream as Wooyoung starts to slam against his prostate.

“He’s not going to last long,” Jongho tells Wooyoung, pride swelling in his voice. Wooyoung just grunts in understanding but doesn’t slow down. Jongho crawls over to Yunho and sticks two fingers into his mouth. The human sucks on them harshly, causing Jongho to chuckle. “I’ll fuck your throat next time, baby. Does that sound good?” Yunho whines and nods his head, tears streaming down his face. Wooyoung falls to his elbows and presses a sloppy kiss to Yunho’s lips. Neither one of them seems to care though, both utterly hungry for the other.

Yunho’s orgasm rips through him without warning. He screams as his cock splashes cum onto Wooyoung’s stomach and chest. Wooyoung slams into once - twice - three more times before the vampire is coming inside him. Wooyoung leans down and bites into Yunho’s neck, drawing blood. Yunho hardly notices when Jongho leans down and licks the blood from his neck, too entranced in the way Wooyoung feels inside him. The way Wooyoung’s cock twitches as he empties himself inside Yunho. Wooyoung collapses onto Yunho’s chest and rolls after, landing next to Jongho and his leaking cock.

“On us,” Wooyoung chuckles hoarsely. Yunho feels the hot, sticky liquid splash against his chest, hears the way Jongho moans their names as he comes.

“God, that was hot,” Jongho groans as he slumps down next to them on the bed.

“Did you enjoy it, little birdie?”

“Y-yes,” Yunho whimpers as his hole clenches around nothing. He already misses having something inside him.

“Round two after we clean up and drink some water?”

“Please?” Yunho whines, causing his partners to chuckle.

“He’s ours,” Jongho whispers into Wooyoung’s ear.

“Forever,” Wooyoung whispers back, his eyes sparkling.


End file.
